Limelight
by Fishsqueal
Summary: Remember that fanfic in episode 14 about the AN Jell love triangle? Well, here it is! CRACK/SLASH, JeremyxTae KyungxShin Woo.
1. The Fame

Jeremy- The fame- Cray

Fame Doin' it for the Fame Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous Fame Doin' it for the Fame Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune

Lady gaga, the fame

* * *

_As I walked into Baskin Robbins, I was immediately swarmed by gorgeous fan girls. Their high pitched screams were enough to deafen me. They raised their chocolate coated ice cream cones high in the air as they chanted my name. JEREMY!!!! JEREMY!!!! A pretty blonde in an extremely short skirt walked up to me. _

"_Hey. Can I have your autograph?" She winked and held out a pen and paper. I smiled and more screams ensued. _

I sighed. If only that were the case. I shoved a spoonful of melting strawberry ice cream in my mouth. I'd come all the way from Europe to start a career in music and what did I get? Nothing. Nothing at all. You'd think someone as talented as me would at least have a few fans, but I haven't even signed a single autograph yet.

I changed my train of thought to something more positive and looked over at my fellow band mates. I hadn't known them for long, but I could already tell we'd get along alright. There was Shin woo, who seemed nice enough, (He was kind of boring, though.) and Hwang Tae Kyung, who seemed slightly anti-social. Our president, Ahn who was also with us today, was going on about some sort of financial something or other. I didn't even bother listing. The most useful thing that the man has done for us so far was order a pizza. Pepperoni and lots of cheese… I wonder if there's a pizza store nearby….

The little bells on the door dinged as someone entered. It was a young woman wearing a purple sequin dress and bright yellow leggings. She made a beeline to our table and stood in front of president Ahn for a moment or two, then raised her hand and slapped him on the back of the head.

" Ow…" The girl eyed Tae Kyung, Shin Woo and I before saying anything.

"Why haven't you called me back about these three yet? You hire me as their stylist, then never talk to me again? No meeting or nothing?" She held her purse up as a threat.

"Calm down! Just stop. How did you even find us?" As he asked, the girl just grunted and rolled her eyes at him.

"You. Me. Meeting. Right now." she raised her purse a little higher. President Ahn gave us a look.

"Alright. Alright. Sorry boys. Another time. Don't be out too late." The girl grabbed him by the ear and yanked him through the door and into the streets.

The three of us sat in silence, eating our ice cream. I frowned down at my melted bowl of strawberry ice cream. At least the cherry would never melt. I picked it up by the steam and held it in front of my eyes to examine. "Do you like cherries, Tae Kyung?"

"I'm allergic. I eat one, I die." I pouted at his response and turned to Shin woo, who was sitting calmly beside me. I dangled it in front of his face tauntingly.

"You want it don't you? I know you want I" Just then the cherry slipped from my fingers and fell as a splotch on Shin Woo's clean white shirt. Another awkward silence.

"Shin Woo…" Tae Kyung broke the silence. "Is that my shirt?" He pointed at the now cherry/ice cream splattered shirt. Shin woo looked down.

"Oh... I guess it is." Before anyone could say anything else, yet another girl came up to us. Both her hair and acne covered skin were coated in a layer of grease. She wore big circular glasses and had snot coming out of her left nostril. Tae Kyung looked about ready to puke.

"Excuse me, you're A. right?" she made a odd sort of snorting sound as she laughed. "I'm Mai, your biggest fan! I've already got your pictures in my locker and my bedroom and other places too! Oh, excuse me." She leaned forward to sneeze. All over what was left of my ice cream. She wiped the remaining snot on her hand, then wiped her hand on Shin Woo's, or should I say Tae Kyung's, shirt.

"He he he…" She reached her same hand forward to shake Hwang Tae Kyung's. He just stared at her in fear. Shin woo jumped in and unwillingly and stiffly reached forward and looked away as she shook it. I guess no matter what, a fan is a fan. And this was our first fan. Suddenly I heard a familiar song. It was an A.N. Jell song. The girl gave a crooked, yellow, smile and pulled a phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hi mother. He threw up again? Alright, I'll be there in a second. Bye." The girl didn't even glance at us before making a run for the door. The other two pushed away their half eaten ice cream.

"We're leaving." Hwang Tae Kyung said as he stood from the table and walked out the door.

_______________

We'd been walking for about five minutes and were already lost. The three of us were in some sort of park, that had trees, pretty flowers, benches, and of course, the three of us.

"If we find a phone booth we could just call ahn to come pick us up. None of you have your cell phones on you, right?" I wasn't listing to Shin Woo. I was too busy poking seagulls with and stick I had found on the ground. I saw a funny looking one - it had brown spots, was unnaturally fat, and had no neck. I smiled as I poked it in the behind. It ran on it's fat little legs then turned around to hiss at me. I laughed and the others gave me a weird look.

I looked at Hwang Tae Kyung, who gave a random and sudden gasp. I found the reason for his gasp when I followed his gaze to his shoulder. On it sat a fresh pile of seagull crap. Hwang Tae Kyung shuddered as I laughed.

"I need a new shirt. Now." he looked over at Shin Woo, noticed the stains, then shook his head in disproval. He turned over to look at my shirt, but in a matter of seconds, he'd changed his interest to the other people in the park.

"What? What's wrong with my shirt?" I asked.

"It's pink."

"So?"

"I don't wear pink." I crossed my arms and glared at him. What's wrong with pink? A little color couldn't hurt him.

As if on cue, an unexacting victim came into view, about Tae Kyung's age and size. Tae Kyung walked right up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Switch shirts with me." He said. The boy looked slightly alarmed, and stepped back a few paces.

"I'm a celebrity you know." Tae Kyung said as he took another step closer to the boy.

"I've never… I don't think I've ever seen you before…" Tae Kyung looked annoyed. The boy's eye almost popped out of his head as Tae Kyung reached into his pocket.

"Don't touch me." Said the boy, afraid Tae Kyung might be reaching for a weapon. To the boy's shock, Tae Kyung pulled out a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket. The boy almost smiled.

A few minutes later, Tae Kyung emerged from behind a tree, now clad in a plain black T-shirt. In the distance I could see the boy walking away in Tae Kyung's old bird poop stained' designer top. All three of us then found a bench to rest on.

Shin Woo then began to talk.

"So President Ahn wanted us to get ice cream to get to know each other. I think he'll be mad if we haven't learned by the time we get back." I stared at him.

"All right." I started. "I'm Jeremy. I've only been in Korea for a few months now. Before that I lived with my Mom and Dad in England.=

Tae Kyung then butted in. "You're British?" I nodded. Shin woo spoke next.=

"Shouldn't you have an accent or something? Aren't all British people like (here he spoke in an imitation of a British accent) 'Oh, bloody Hell! I've got to take my doggie to the lou!"

"I don't talk like that!" I defended myself. Tae Kyung nodded.

"I've met some British people and they all sound like that, every single one." A passer-by who was eavesdropping laughed and imitated me.

"Let's have some tea and biscuits! Bloody hell!" Who was this guy? I looked at my new band mates to find them snickering.

"Fine, I'll leave. I really will, don't try to stop me!" I didn't move, but they were still snickering. So I walked away, forcing myself not to look back.

I found myself at a bus stop, half an hour later. Back in England, when I was feeling down, I'd always take a ride on a bus to calm myself down. Right now, I was feeling homesick. I missed my Mom and Dad, and my magic bus.

Just then a set of blinding lights stopped in front of me. I smiled a little, and got on. To my relief I was the only passenger. I'd take a calm, long ride and then head back to find the others. I sat down, and gazed absentmindedly out the window. The bus was about to leave again when someone else climbed about. Oh well, one person wouldn't make a difference right?

Wrong. To my absolute horror, the girl who stepped into the isle looked oddly familiar. She scrambled over, and then to my disbelief she sat down right beside me!

She looked at me through her foggy glasses and gave an odd sort of snort.

"Hey baby. It's me, Mai, from the ice cream store. Remember?" She moved closer to me.

This would be a loooooong time.

* * *

AN:Hi, this is Cray. This fic is written by three authors, Shin Woo written by Kailey, Tae Kyung written by Sammi (RainbowTurkeyOfDoom) and Jeremy by I. This will be moved to our new account FishSqueal on Jan 24. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you don't then there's still two other people to write. Oh, and we are officially the FISRT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL FIC on . WOOT!

Editors note: Hey! It's me, RainbowTurkeyOfDoom, the editor and writer of Tae Kyung. I can't wait for my chapter do debut! See you later!


	2. Right Kinda Wrong

_Shin Woo_ ~Kailey

Chapter 2: Right Kinda Wrong

**LeAnn Rimes**

Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much

* * *

"Fine, I'll leave. I really will, don't try to stop me!" Jeremy cried as he turned on his heel with a pout and stormed off towards the streets. I suddenly felt guilty and regretted my words. But when I turned around to stop him, Tae Kyung disrupted my thoughts with a grunt. I turned towards him curiously in enough time to see a vibrant,white liquid on Tae Kyung's new,stolen shirt. This just happened to be the second time a bird had decided to poo all over his shirt. Also, to make matters worse, the shirt he was wearing now was black, making the bird poo extremely noticeable. I kept in a laugh but couldn't help but smirk. Tae Kyung's gaze flickered towards me in seconds and glared coldly.

"Shut up!" he hissed. I shrugged with his order while watching Tae Kyung walk on stiffly, and then followed with a grin.

-----------------

"Why is Jeremy's head bigger then his body? Pssh! That's so stupid." Tae Kyung muttered. I sighed as yet again, and Tae Kyung stopped in front of a poster of A.N JELL. After about 5 stops, I realized that Tae Kyung never made comments on _his_ photo shots, he only ever noticed mistakes me and Jeremy made. For instance if Jeremy's hair went a certain way instead of the other, or maybe if my guitar strap would be the wrong color. But this time, I think I agreed with him. Mounted on the side of a building was a poster of the three of us, and indeed Jeremy's head had been blown up as if it were a balloon. Before I could even think over what I was going to say I replied.

"Well, my first impression of Jeremy was that he was an air head." I muttered under my breath. To my surprise, Tae Kyung must have heard me, because he gave a short, stiff chuckle.

-----------------

When we reached the door, President Ahn was blocking the entrance.

"Oh, thank God." he said as we came into sight.

"I though I was so de-" he stopped suddenly and looked around frantically in an act of what seemed like desperation.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked, as he walked towards us.

"Oh shi..." Tae Kyung muttered as he looked around himself. My eyes widened slightly and I did the same. President Ahn grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Tell me he's OK...Shin woo?" President Ahn asked, calming down. I stared at him blankly before answering.

"He said he was going to go for a walk. Don't worry, he should be back soon." I muttered to him as Tae Kyung nodded in approval and the proceeded to walk inside quietly. President Ahn sighed in relief and slowly let go of my shoulders.

"Alright, I guess that's fine. As long as he's not going to miss tonight's first concert! You guys are going to start you career and then....JACKPOT!" President Ahn cried in excitement as he went inside. I sighed and followed behind slowly.

----------------

"It's almost time to get ready for the concert! Are you sure he'll be here on time?!" President asked for the one hundredth time. Tae Kyung yet again answered with a, "Yes, shut up!" even though the both of us didn't know exactly either.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a water bottle while Tae Kyung talked to President Ahn. When I say 'talked to' I mean President Ahn rambled on and Tae Kyung grunted in response. I closed the fridge door and leaned against the handle while twisting the lid off of the water bottle. But then, I was interrupted with a knock at the door. President Ahn straightened up and ran immediately towards the door, almost thrusting himself at the door knob. Out of nervousness (I was assuming) it took a while for President Ahn to open the door because his hands were literally shaking. Finally, when he did, Tae Kyung and I ran towards the door in enough time to see Jeremy panting. His clothes were torn and red smudges, of what seemed like lip stick, were covering his face. His hair was sticking out in every direction as he stumbled in.

"Jeremy? What happened to you? I though you were just going for a walk?" President Ahn asked as Jeremy fell to the ground landing on his knees. We all waited, curious for the answer. Jeremy whimpered slightly as he shifted into a siting position on the floor. All of us watched him as his expression changed from frightened to angry.

"Well after Tae Kyung and Shin Woo ditched me, I decided to take a bus around town to clear my head. When I stepped in and sat down the evil chick from the ice cream shop came and attacked me! I asked the bus driver to stop but he said he was ordered to keep Jeremy on the bus from the Queen-." As soon as I heard the word 'Queen' I knew Jeremy was twisting the words of what exactly happened.

"When the bus finally stopped, I ran for my life while she chased me. Then she some how she managed to meet up with her friends and they chased me too! Then I ran here and I _think_ they left." Jeremy said quickly.

"Oh Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, I never thought I'd see you guys again!" Jeremy cried as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tae Kyung and I. I wrinkled my nose as a strong scent of oranges came from his body. Tae Kyung grunted.

"Get off of me." he growled as he pushed Jeremy off, and Jeremy pouted.

"You're so mean to me!" Jeremy whined as he let go of me slowly.

"You know Shin Woo may not talk much, and he may be boring, but at least he's nice!" Jeremy yelled as he linked arms with me. I sighed

_Didn't I just make fun of him a few hours ago? _I thought. I was interrupted from my thinking as Tae Kyung turned around

"I'm taking a shower." he said over his shoulder, and walked away. Jeremy and I stood there awkwardly, still linking arms.

"I'm hungry." Jeremy finally said as he unlinked our arms. "See you later Shin Woo!" He grinned as he waved and skipped towards the kitchen. I shuttered as my heart beat quickly. _Why was I being like this?_ I wondered.

---------------

I stretched slowly as I stepped into our band's official van. President Ahn was in the front and Tae Kyung and an empty seat occupied the middle, while Jeremy and I sat in the back. My eyes followed the black spider on Jeremy's side window. Jeremy eventually looked up at me, and then at his window, and then at me again.

"Shin Woo? What are you looking at?" Jeremy asked curiously. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh...nothing, just a spider." I said reassuringly as I moved my attention back to the front of me.

"A-A-A...s-spider?" Jeremy stuttered wide eyed. I looked at him in enough time to see Jeremy staring at his window in disbelief.

"SPIDERRRR!" Jeremy cried as he jumped closer to me.

"Jeremy what are you going on ab- SPIDER, AHHHHH!" Tae Kyung cried as he moved from the seat in front of Jeremy to the empty one in front of me.

"Kill it! Get it away from me!" Tae Kyung cried as he threw his hands defensively in front of his face.

"NOOOOO! It's so creepy looking!" Jeremy screamed back as he was nearly siting on my lap. I watched in amusement as this conversation carried on with yelling and saying "No! You kill it!" back and forth from one to another. President Ahn tried to calm them down by telling them it had a family and by killing it they wouldn't get to see their family anymore, but they freaked out even more when they thought about more spiders. I almost couldn't believe my eyes at the sight of Tae Kyung and Jeremy screaming at the sight of a spider.

I sighed "Jeremy give me your shoe." I said finally, extending my hand toward Jeremy. Jeremy listened obediently and handed me his flip-flop, which was decorated with smiley faces. I unfastened my seat belt and moved towards the window, and with one swift movement I slapped the window and the spider fell to the ground.

"Here." I said handing the flip-flop back to Jeremy. Jeremy grinned happily again and then slid it back on his foot.

"That's disgusting." Tae Kyung remarked.

I sighed "Oh well, we're going to change our clothes soon anyway." I replied. The rest of the ride was very still and silent.

-----------------

"This way Shin Woo!" Stylist Wang said as she gestured to my my dressing room. There were bright lights and a few pictures of myself on the walls. In the middle of the room were racks, some with a lot of clothing and others with just a bit. Stylist Wang motioned me over to the seat in front of a brightly lit mirror in which I could clearly see my reflected image looking back at me. I also saw the stylist's reflection in the mirror, but her expression was unreadable. She placed a hand on my head and began to speak.

"Well, you'll be easier then Jeremy, I'll tell you that." she said. I smirked as the image of Jeremy all 'roughed up' appeared in my mind. She began to comb through my hair with a comb from in front of me. At one point it got caught in the back and she tugged a bit hard, but I didn't complain. She then left for a few minutes and arrived with a black hat and black rimmed glasses. She slowly placed the hat on my head and then shifted it a bit for what I assumed to make sure it fit. Then she placed the glasses on my head and stepped back to admire her work.

"What do you think?" she asked eagerly. I looked at my reflection and smiled. I did like it a bit more then I first thought I would. I nodded in encouragement and she smiled and the continued to powder my face and outline my eyes with eyeliner. After she finished and I looked in the mirror, I looked past the fact that the make up was very uncomfortable and gross feeling and decided I looked pretty good. She smiled, obviously happy with what she had accomplished.

"I'm sorry it took so long, the rest of the crew is working on Jeremy." she said with a frown. I shrugged, I didn't mind at all. She grinned again.

"Jeremy was right when he said you didn't talk much." she added, I gave a slight chuckle and attempted a smile.

"Well, anyway, now that that's done it's time for you to get changed into you stage outfit." She walked over to a rack with only one outfit on it that seemed to be covered in a plastic bag. As she walked back I noticed my name printed on a sticker attached to the bad. She handed the hanger over to me and my hand dropped at the surprising amount of weight.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to see the finishing product because I have to see if the other stylists need help with Jeremy. You should be alright on your own right? There is going to be a security guard outside your door so nobody will be coming in." She said and I nodded.

"All right, so see you later and good luck!" She gave me a thumbs up before leaving the room.

---------------

As I walked down the hallway I stared a my legs. Well not really my legs, but my my rainbow skinny jeans. They seemed to always brighten any space I entered. I didn't know why my stylist thought they were my style, but it's not like I could complain. My shirt was also very abnormal, it had a faded star with a smiley face on it. I was shaking at the thought of going on the stage wearing this.

As I turned the corner I paused as I saw Jeremy run up to me in bright yellow skinny jeans "Wow Shin Woo! I never knew you liked stuff like that! I love your jeans! You know you keep looking better every time I see you." He commented as he patted me on the back.

Then it hit me. These were part of Jeremy's style! The stylist must have mixed mine with Jeremy's. Jeremy and I walked onto the stage, ready for our first performance.

I stared out at the small crowd and smiled.

"This is it guys, don't screw up!" Tae Kyung muttered. Then we started to play.

**

* * *

**

**A.N: Hey guys! It's Kailey! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I tried to keep Shin Woo in character and just so you know Shin Woo does make some jokes in this chapter, but remember that this is before Go Mi Nam comes so he may act different (: if you didn't like me there is always Sammi's(Tae Kyung's) chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. KISS

---

I want to rock and roll all night

And party everyday

---

Stepping offstage with sweat on my brow, I let out a sigh of relief. It had been my first concert, and I had been nervous. As I stepped backstage after briefly looking at our small audience, I realized how silly it had been of me to be nervous. Things had gone better than perfect. Of course, what did it really even matter if we were perfect if we had 16 people in our audience?

It was rather frustrating, to say the least.

"That performance was amazing! With shows like that you guys'll be rich in no time!" President Ahn said. I just nodded, but Jeremy seemed still pretty stoked from the performance.

"That was awesome! I can't wait until we play in front of huge stadiums filled with crowds of people...." His eyes glazed over as he looked into the distance. Shin woo squinted, trying to see what Jeremy was looking at.

Taking my guitar off of my shoulder and setting it off to the side of backstage, I turned to President Ahn.

"Is there anything to drink around here?" I asked him. He smacked me on the back and I stiffened.

"There will be at the after party!" He exclaimed.

"All right!" Jeremy laughed. Even the normally calm Shin Woo looked excited at the prospect of going to a big party.

"You guys deserve a break! Tomorrow I've set you up for another performing gig, so it's a good idea to loosen up beforehand. Don't stay up too late though, aha."

A party huh? Why not.

So the President lead us out to his van, which we'd all arrived in. The others all climbed into it, but I was hesitant. I hadn't wanted to get in on the way there and I wasn't too keen on riding in it again.

The seats were leather, and looked as if they'd been sat on a billion times before. They were... dirty! It was disgusting. I finally climbed into the van, but not before wiping the seat with a Kleenex beforehand.

"Tae Kyung, are you a Mysophobic?" Shin woo asked me, and I nodded.

"Yes, ever since the fourth grade." I answered. Jeremy turned around in his seat.

"What happened in the fourth grade?" He asked. I thought back, and shuddered at the memory.

"Let's just say it involves a large puddle of mud and vomit."

He shuddered as well, and I turned to the window.

---

Once at the club, the four of us stepped out of the van.

"Here we are!" The President cried, speed walking ahead of us into the club as if it were his home. I saw Jeremy and Shin woo glance nervously at each other, Shin woo still wearing rainbow skinny jeans. Tc, looks like I'm the only one with fashion sense in this group at all...

Pounding music. Flashing lights. Crowds of sweaty people dancing.

It was enough to give you a headache.

I quickly moved away from the dancing crowd into the corner of the club, where some people were sitting at the bar. I ordered a drink and sat down on a stool.

"9 O' Clock huh?" I said, looking at his watch.

"Oh my GAWD **-snort-** you're Tae Kyung!" I saw one look of the fangirl who'd attacked Jeremy and ran for it.

"You're drink..." The guy at the bar called, but we were already gone.

---

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE TAE KYUNG!"

10:00. I had been hiding in the bathroom for an hour now, waiting for the insane girl, Mai, to leave.

Now normally I wouldn't be the type to run away from fangirls. But I mean, this one snorted and sneezed all over the place. Talk about disgusting. And after seeing what happened to Jeremy, I figured I should take a pass on meeting her again.

But I _had_ to do something! I couldn't stay in the washroom forever!

"Think Tae Kyung." I said aloud. "What do I do?"

_I have to think about this logically, and sort out my options and what I know. One, this girl is not likely to leave her position outside the door. Two, if I go out there I will be chased, and the same thing that happened to Jeremy will happen to me. Three, there are no back doors in this washroom. I need a way out..._ I thought. Just then I noticed the large ventilation shaft.

_Oh no. _I told myself. _There is no way. There's got to be so much dirt in there..._

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT I'M COMING IN!"

I hastily broke the vent cover off and crawled inside of the dirty, cramped space. I heard Mai say, "Aww, where'd he go?"

I scurried down the shaft, scowling, hoping she wouldn't find me. Ew, ew EW this was DISGUSTING! I kept crawling until I saw some light underneath me.

Aha, an escape! I pounded on the rusty vent until it came open.

I slipped through the vent on the ceiling and landed with a THWOMP on my feet.

"Oh my Gosh! Ahhh!" Some girls screamed. I was in a brightly lit washroom... the girl's washroom.

"Calm down." I muttered as I walked out, the girls screaming at me on my way.

Great. Only an hour into the part and I was already in a bad mood.

---

So I was calmly walking back to the bar area, carefully making sure Mai was not around, when I froze, going completely tense.

Oh God, the horrors.

Oh God, the mental scarring.

It was Jeremy and Shin Woo, drunker than a street bum. They were both off to the side of the dance floor, and they were kissing.

They only met a few weeks ago! Then again, they were both smashed, so I don't think they were quite aware of what they were doing.

I was especially disappointed in Shin Woo. He'd come across as a sensible person. A gentleman. And now my impression was totally tainted.

As Jeremy entangled his hands in Shin Woo's hair, I turned away, angry. What the hell were they doing?! They were going to completely give off the wrong impression as a band. Not to mention they were completely wrong for each other.

'Click.' Just then I saw a nosy reported snap a picture of the two kissing.

Uh oh. I thought. That's not good.

I was going to say something to them, but thought better of it and just decided to stay out of this situation. After standing there for a second longer, I decided to go get my drink.

But I wouldn't have anymore than one. Wouldn't want to end up like them now would I?

---

When President Ahn came around to tell us it was time to leave, it was nearly 1 in the morning. Jeremy and Shin Woo had both passed out, and I had to carry Shin Woo out to the van while President Ahn carried Jeremy. I noticed both were shirtless and my eyes widened. Thank God they weren't naked though.

"What were you thinking?" I muttered, glaring at the man in my arms, annoyed at the two.

The ride back was very uncomfortable. I didn't speak to President Ahn, although he tried to make small talk.

"What a wild night, right? Ha!" He said happily, looking at Jeremy and Shin Woo. I scoffed at his words.

"You're not kidding." I grunted.

When we got back to our Hotel, President Ahn just left me with the two shirtless guys. Wonderful.

I grabbed them both and roughly dragged them to the nearest hotel room, Shin Woo's. I struggled to pick up Jeremy, and flung him onto the bed. I did the same with Shin Woo before heading to my own room.

---

Laying wide awake, I tried to fall asleep with no progress. I was just plagued with thoughts- mostly about my other two band members.

I frowned and rolled over. I needed some sleep.

I wish I knew that things were only going to get worse from there on.

* * *

AN: Woot, a new fic. Something fresh. Haha, for the record, I don't even like Shin WooxTae Kyungx Jeremy. I'm just writing this for fun, so chillax. I guess since I'm the last of the three to write here it means if you don't like Kailey's, Cray's or my writing then you're pretty much stuck, aren't you. Oh, and we made the You're Beautiful category. Just sayin'

I hope you liked my chapter, and I hoped I kept Tae in character. I know this chapter is more serious, but it's Tae Kyung guys. He's... rather collected (usually)

Would have been longer, 'cept I didn't get much of a timeframe. DUDES, GIVE ME MORE STUFF TO WRITE ABOUT D=


	4. Monster

Jeremy - Monster - Cray

* * *

Look at him

Look at me

That boy is bad

And honestly

He's a wolf in disguise

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

Lady gaga, monster

* * *

I opened my eyes and things slowly came into focus. Very slowly. The first thing I noticed was my migraine headache, and then my lack of a shirt. Where was I? I lazily sat up and looked around. A room…. a chair…. a bookshelf…. A closet…. I was lying in a bed, and Shin Woo was lying beside me. He looked pretty out of it. His shirt was, like mine, gone and his hair was tangled and messy. Despite my headache, I laughed at him. He looked like he'd been through a lot. Clearly, I'd been through a lot too. But what? The last thing I remember was our debut concert which was obviously followed by a few to many drinks.

Whatever. I needed Advil. This was one of the worst headaches I'd ever had. If I didn't get some sort of pain killer soon, I honestly think my head would explode. I threw off my sheets, (making sure not to wake Shin woo) and made my way over to the kitchen . If a had an Advil or two, then drank some water (or maybe some juice) and went back to sleep-

I stepped into the kitchen, only to find someone waiting for me there. It was Tae Kyung. I gave a weak smiled, but didn't move. Tae Kyung looked dead serious. ( I could tell because he was doing that thing he always does with his lips when he's mad.)

"….What?" I asked, but he just kept glaring. I glared at him back.

"We need to talk." He stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me.

"Ok, um, sure. I just need to get some pain killers first. My head is killing me."

"That's what we need to talk about." He looked annoyed when he said this.

"We need to talk about pain killers?" I asked in confusion. He glared.

"No! Your head, idiot. Your head. Do you know why it hurts?"

"I got really drunk..." I swallowed. This couldn't end well. Not for me, anyways.

"Do you have any memory of what happened last night?" Tae Kyung sounded like he was finally starting to calm down.

"Other then the concert and the first few drinks, well, no. I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" I felt a strong sinking in my stoumach.

"I saw something. Something both shocking and disgusting."

"As long as I didn't do anything stupi-"

"You and Shin woo. I saw something between the two of you. Care to explain?" He said. What did we do?

"Look, I already told you, I don't remember anything. Last night was a blur." And I was telling the truth. I really didn't remember anything about last night.

"I don't really know how to say this, but….. You should probably know what happened." he suddenly looked very awkward. "You know, so you don't do it again. Ever again. Especially not to me, because I'd murder you if you did _that_ to me." Tae Kyung cleared his throat stood up a little taller. I took a step backwards and hugged myself. I didn't like where this was going. "Do you want to know what happened, _Jeremy_?" I nodded and braced myself.

Then he told me. In the most descriptive way possible. He magnified ever little detail, and I knew it was just to bother me. Was he being serious? I didn't really kiss Shin woo, I couldn't have. Even if I were totally wasted, I wouldn't have kissed a guy. I wasn't like that. And the way Tae Kyung described it….. It was all too much to take in. Maybe I was still drunk, or maybe I was dreaming. I slapped myself hard in the face, only to find I wasn't dreaming. I don't feel drunk. Tae Kyung went on with his story, adding something about Shin woo and I running off to a bedroom for the rest of the night. He said he didn't want to think about what could have happened there.

I screamed. I screamed like a little girl. This wasn't happening. I hugged myself tighter and slumped down to the floor. I looked up at Tae Kyung who made another comment about how I was lucky I didn't have to watch it. He glanced down at me, then just walked away, leaving me alone. I'd really need that Advil now.

A few hours later, I sat in living room, popcorn in hand, with my eyes glued to the television. I was watching some celebrity news, making sure that Shin woo and I weren't the topic of choice. If this got out I really didn't know what I would do. They had aired our concert, and were interviewing a reporter who had apparently attended both the concert and the after party. I watched intently, hopping he didn't see anything.

"So." The host said, "I hear you attended A.'s debut performance. Please tell us your thoughts."

"The show itself was fantastic. It was truly inspiring. What surprised me was the low amount of fans. There was hardly anyone there to see there talent. If you haven't heard of them before, I encourage you to check it out. They are very talented. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before they're the biggest boy band in Korea." The man said.

"Can you tell us a bit about the members of the band?" the host smiled her bleached, white smile and waited for a response.

"Well, there are three members. Jeremy, Shin woo, and of course, Hwang Tae Kyung. I got to interact with them a bit. Jeremy, he's the cute one. He seemed very, um, confident when I talked to him. Shin woo was calm on stage, but I feel on the inside, he has a wild side. I don't really know, it's too early to tell about him. Tae Kyung seemed very stressed when I talked to him. Almost like he was trying hide something. He is the leader, and the cool one of the group." The guy smiled, recalling the memory.

"I see. Before we finish up here, do you have any additional information that you can tell me about the band?" I was sitting on the edge of my chair, mindlessly shoving popcorn down my throat. If he was going to say anything, now would be the time to say it.

"I've got my suspicions about them. I can't tell you what it is until I get solid evidence, but I plan to be watching them very, very closely for the next little while." He turned towards the camera.

" A.N Jell, if any of you are watching this right now, I want you to know that I'm on to you." He turned back to the host and smiled as if he hadn't said anything.

"Thank you for your time, reporter Kim." The show then cut to commercials.

stopped eating my popcorn. That reporter, he said he had suspicions about us. He said he'd be watching us closely. That meant I'd have to be very careful. No more hugs, though I'm not even sure I'd still be comfortable with hugging either of them. Hugs had always felt like the most natural thing in the world to me, but because of the incident, I think hugs with Tae Kyung, and especially with Shin woo would be, well, awkward.

I looked down at my popcorn bowl, only to it was empty. I frowned and noticed my headache was starting to come back. I'd need to get some more Advil soon. I was so tired, too tired to get up of the couch and move. What I really needed was sleep, and lots of it. I spread out the couch, placed a pillow under my head, and quickly drifted into a deep, peaceful, sleep. Or at least I hoped it would be peaceful.

_The grass was the greenest shade of green I'd ever scene, the sky was as blue as the ocean, and the sun was by far the warmest and brightest I'd ever see. I could see little baby bunnies playing in the flowers, and birds tweeting happily in the sky. _

_I walked, and walked and walked, but still, the happiness never seemed to fade. There were still bunnies playing and birds tweeting._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. One of the birds that had just been carelessly flying over me now lay dead at my feet. The sky changed colour to grey, and the grass turned to endless darkness. I stood floating there, in the not nearly as happy place. I had to strain my eyes to see in front of me. The someone in front of me. That someone was Shin woo. He was dancing…Was that the 'Sorry Sorry' dance? I watched him dance for a minute or two, unable to remove my eyes from him. This was weird._

_Shin woo then, apparently, noticed me. He was all of a sudden shirtless and soaking wet. He walked up to me, flipped his wet hair, and I felt oddly attracted. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. What was happening to me? Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see another figure. This time it was reporter Kim, the one who had just been on TV. He walked up to me and Shin woo, pulled out a camera, and madly started taking pictures of us. We were just standing there innocently, so why was he taking so many photos? What was so interesting about us? He took another picture, then something very odd happened. _

_He started growing, until he was about 50 feet high. Then, his skin and overall form changed. his skin became thick and ragged, almost like leather. Or scales. His body then turned from human to dinosaur. He looked down on us, gave a superior growl and then came charging after us. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to look back. I heard a scream, then a loud crunch, so I turned around. I could no longer see Shin woo, only a pile of his remains below the dinosaurs foot._

_The crazy, reporter, dinosaur had just stepped on Shin woo, and now he was coming after me._

_I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't respond. I needed help, a hero, a night in shining armour. And my night in shining armour came, in the form of Tae Kyung. He ran full speed at the dinosaur, sword in hand, and right before he was about to stab the villain, also turned in to a dinosaur. A huge dinosaur, much bigger then the other one. He then proceeded to step, yes step, on the reporter dinosaur. _

_This was weird. And frightening. I got even more frightened when the Tae Kyung dinosaur switched back to normal Tae Kyung. Suddenly, Shin woo arose from the dead and walked over to stand beside Tae Kyung. The two of them looked over and just stared at me, and for some reason, I couldn't help but stare longingly back. _

I woke up only to find I was still in a nightmare, only, it was much more terrifying because of the fact that is was real. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Shin woo, his face only a few inches away from mine. I screamed, because after all, this was my first encounter with him since last night. His was also was to close to mine for comfort. I continued screaming, pushed him away, and scurried over to the other side of the room. I hugged myself protectively and Shin woo stared at me.

"Sorry. I was just trying to wake you up." He looked innocent enough, but after last night, could I really trust him?

"What do you want, you creep?!" Maybe I was overreacting, because Shin woo looked slightly insulted when I said this.

"We have another concert in three hours. We leave in ten minutes. If I hadn't waken you up, you would have missed it. You should be grateful. Hurry up and get changed." And with that, he turned around like nothing had ever happened, and walked away. At least he tried. Before he could leave the room, the cell phone in his pocket started to ring. Figures. A boring ring tone for a boring person. He reached deep into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out his shiny white phone. He looked at the caller ID, then at me, then back at the phone. He finally pressed talk.

"Hello?" There was a long pause. Then a "Yes." followed by another long pause. He kept glancing over at me, and seemed to be thinking about something. He suddenly looked very green.

"You can't be serious," Another pause. "I don't care." I strained my ears, desperately trying to hear the person on the other line. Shin woo sighed, then looked back over at me, almost angrily. He gave one last "Fine." Then hung up. I stared at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Well?"

"I'm not attending the concert today. I'll be too busy trying to kill myself." I laughed, thinking he was being sarcastic, but when he kept a straight face, I was simply confused.

* * *

YAY!!!!Ok sorry for the really, insanely long wait. This chapter has actually been done for like, 2 months now, but, ummm, our editor, like died(not actually), so yeah. Umm.... The dream scene is suppost to seem really stupid, so if it seemed that way, thats a good thing. please read and review!!!!!!!

-Cray

Quirk- WHOOPS. Hahaha, the fail editor strikes again! Forgot to do this. For a while. Heh.

Note: I fail SO BAD as an editor I didn't even notice the whole thing posted twice. Whoops.

_(ReadRainbowTurkeyOfDoom'sFanfiction)_


End file.
